Complications
by Dreamer588
Summary: Is Chuck incapable of love? 3 words, eight letters. *content rating may go up along the way*


**Thank you so much anyone who is taking time to read this, originally this was from Blair's point of view but I think it captures their love from Chuck's perspective a bit more!**

**Hope everyone likes it, please PM me if you have any inquiries xx**

Chuck arrived at Constance for the first day of senior school. He had been in Paris with Blair for the summer and he couldn't wait to see her today. Chuck walked in and saw her standing alone, as he went to talk to her she started walking away, she hadn't seen him. He followed behind her and walked faster when she stopped.

"Blair!" He was so happy to see her, she was amazing.

When he reached her he put his hand around her waist and pulled her close. He gazed into her eyes, entranced by her beauty. Chuck noticed there was something wrong.

"Are you okay?" He kissed her quickly hoping maybe she would smile a bit, her smile could light up the world. But she just looked troubled.

"Don't you have anything to say to me? "She looked up at him before sinking down. He was so confused, had he done something wrong, said something wrong? He'd lost Blair enough times to know he never wanted to again.

"3 words, 8 letters." Blair rested her head on his chest and went silent. So did he. Chuck wanted to tell her with every bone in her body that he loved her and only wanted her but something was holding him back. His father always told him he was incapable of love, or of being loved. He felt so vulnerable around Blair already.

Blair pulled away from him and looked at him hurt. He was speechless.

"I knew it, how could I even think for one minute you would ever say those words to me. When I told you, I thought it would make you feel less vulnerable but of course it didn't help." Blair looked like she was about to cry, nothing made him feel worse than upsetting her. She tried to look angry but he knew she was just trying to cover up.

The bell sounded for class.

"Bye." Blair walked away from him, watching her walk away was heart breaking every time. His phone beeped and he took it out of his pocket.

A new gossip girl blast had been sent out:

_Morning Upper East Siders, Looks like Queen B is having trouble with Bass, doesn't she know she'll never catch him?_

_xo xo Gossip Girl_

He put his face in his hands and sunk down to the ground. He decided to take the day off.

Chuck had picked up Blair's favorite flowers and headed over to her penthouse. He was so nervous to see her, he needed to tell her how he felt but she made him even more nervous.

The elevator opened and Blair stepped out into the penthouse. Chuck stood in the living room holding a dozen pianese. She smiled and rushed over to grab them.

"They're beautiful." She set them down on the table next to her. "But don't try and hide behind them Chuck."

"Blair –" She cut him off.

"I love you, Chuck Bass. If you don't feel the same way then why did you come with me to Paris?" She turned away and ran upstairs. He followed close behind; he couldn't let her get away from him another time.

He followed her up to her room, she was lying on the bed with her face in a pillow. He put his hand on her back and she slapped him away.

"Blair, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I want to say it you more than anything but I can't yet. You make me feel so vulnerable and even wanted. Nobody has ever loved me, not like you do. I'm afraid that once I tell you too, you won't love me anymore."

She sat up slowly and put her arms around him.

"My father has always told me I'm incapable of love, what if he's right?" Chuck turned around to Blair with his eyes welling up like hers had this morning. She pressed her forehead to his.

"I'm so sorry Blair." His voice cracked at the end and he feared what she would say next.

"No, I'm the one that should be apologizing. You are capable of love, you're Chuck Bass. You can do anything and I believe in you."

Chuck hugged her tight and kissed her shoulder. He was so thankful for her.

**Let me know if you want to keep reading this and leave me reviews, please it would mean so much if you did! If you guys like this then I will update often xx**


End file.
